Season 6 - Inventions
by dreamandlive
Summary: Missing scenes, forgotten, here are those of season 6. Having wished continued to live Claudia Joy, you will find her, of course, in my version of the end of season 6. Read more in my own version of the season 7.
1. Season 6 - Episode 2

Claudia learns that Michel is appointed as acting corps commander, she has trouble telling herself that she will not be a full-time lawyer in New York or San Francisco. In the afternoon she visits Denise. She collapsed to learn that her best friend might have brain damage. When she talks about it to Michael, this last friend and tries to be there for her but he has an important call. Claudia feels lonely. Going to sleep, Michael resumes the conversation and tries to reassure her and bring him comfort and support.

M: Hey, excuse me for earlier, but because of the hurricane and the damage, I have to be everywhere at once.  
C: That'll be honey ...  
M: I'm sorry, I should be ready for you to deal with what happens to Denise.  
C: I'm terribly anxious Michael.  
M: Hey ...

Michael took her in his arms.

M: I'm sure everything will work out ...  
C: According to doctors, nothing is safe.

Michael moved away from Claudia, he took her hands.

M: So he transfers it to prevent the appearance of brain damage.  
C: Yes, Franck is completely shot but he wants the best for Denise.  
M: To avoid the damage Claudia, for now it has no consequences.  
C: I know, I know but ... Franck's worry broke my heart. Besides, he asked me if we could keep Molly until ...  
M: Of course. She is adorable, it will just manage his habits in addition to our schedule.  
C: Roland offered me his help. We'll make it.  
M: Yes, and it is normal for Franck to be more than worried. In its place I will be horrified at the idea of losing you.  
C: Hmm ... I know.

Michael was looking at her tenderly. He understood that something else was wrong.

M: I feel that something else is bothering you.  
C: Hmm, no, do not worry honey.  
M: It's about my decision to take my retirement ... which is no longer relevant ...  
C: I was just thinking that this time we were really going to land somewhere and that I could do my job, without having to think about the army or your possible deployments.  
M: I know and I'm really sorry ... I really wanted to talk to you about it, you know I do not make that decision alone.  
C: It was a great opportunity for you Michael. They wanted to put you behind a desk and now they offer you this post. I'm just a little ... disappointed.  
M: I know honey. I promise you that you will soon be able to do your job and that you will no longer have to deal with me and my duties.

Claudia nodded.

C: On the other hand I was afraid to leave the life of the army. We have the same lifestyle for almost 23 years. The army ran our lives very clearly. And there we were going to manage our life.  
M: I thought about it too. And I had some apprehension too.  
C: I'm sorry for my reaction Michael. But I'm so happy for you. The wheel has turned sweatheart, and your career is far from over.  
M: Let's say the army gives me a reprieve, I think that a Corps Commander will be named on the available post after my replacement time.  
C: I do not think so ...

Claudia looked at him playfully.

M: We'll see. In the meantime, we must manage the consequences of the hurricane. It's far from simple, and we have a base that will come out here and everything is not ready yet.  
C: You will get there, led by you, all can only get there.

This phrase caught Michael laughing. They hugged each other again, squeezed, then fell asleep.


	2. Season 6 - Episode 5

While Claudia sees Jackie as the worst rival in the race for the 3rd star for her husband, Claudia feels completely hurt to see Denise leaving her little by little, at least that's what she sees. The latter is all the more difficult because she no longer manages the FRG, if Michael goes up in rank, she too. However Audrey Whitaker keeps reminding Jackie Clarke of her mistakes, and asks her to use Jackie Clarke to win the 3rd star for Michael. Claudia is unhappy to see Audrey be so active in this pitch-up battle with Jackie. Unlike their wife, Michael and Kevin pay no attention and know that only Congress can decide who will be promoted or not. They also know that whatever their wives do, nothing will make it a priority to either of them. On the contrary, it could even serve the career of their husband. Michael then asks Claudia to stop this ridiculous war with Jackie Clarke, because he is exhausted to always have negative things on them. As Audrey Whitaker left, they went to the 32nd Division's welcoming ceremony. Claudia thinks once again that Audrey was right and that she must absolutely react. Being angry with Denise, she has no one to talk to anymore. Pamela is no longer here, Roxy is busy with her FRG and is very far from all these stories given Trevor's rank. As for Roland, he is too much preoccupied with the problems with David. Michael having found Claudia particularly silent and distant, is worried. So when he returns from the ceremony, he starts the conversation which will be stormy. Claudia was in front of her dressing table and removed her jewels.

M: Audrey is well gone?  
C: Hum hum ...  
M: Claudia what's going on? You do not speak, and I had the impression that it was a chore for you to accompany me to the ceremony.  
C: I was not too comfortable if you want to know.  
M: Why? There is a problem ?  
C: If only there was only one problem.  
M: Tell me ...  
C: I got angry with Denise.  
M: What? But why ?  
C: I told him that you wanted to retire after the hurricane, that you would officially announce it and that you did not want to continue your career.  
M: And ...  
C: She told Jackie Clarke ... supposedly by mistake. Simply this last was revealed to friends in Washington, the congress will surely be aware. Because of this mistake, you will never be in the ranks for the 3rd star Michael.  
M: For decades, congressmen have been unrelated to US generals. So even if Jackie Clarke has divulged it, aside from hallway noise, Congress can not be sure of this information. So I find it a shame to get angry for so little. Although I have the impression that Audrey Whitaker is there for something.  
C: Audrey just helped me open my eyes Michael. Jackie Clarke is desperate to sneak you down, and me too, to have the free field for Kevin Clarke to have no opponent for the 3rd star. Audrey had warned me for the ceremony, I never saw dropped doves, tank fire in a welcoming ceremony. Michael, you have to open your eyes too.

Michael sighed.

M: Listen Claudia, I thank you for the harm you are doing to help me climb the ladder every time. But so far only my job and your role in my career, which is to listen to me, give me your opinion according to the families to make the best possible decisions, helped me to have promotions, then 1 and finally 2 stars. That's all ... I doubt that your behavior full of competition, behavior that I have never seen of you, helps me for the 3rd star.  
C: Michael, I did not know but to get to the top of the ladder, you have to play politics. You told me that when Colonel Baker was promoted to your place a few years ago; that the promotions were part of the policy.  
M: Yes, but political by the congress. They can see a political stake by this or that promotion but in no way can a soldier's wife help to do so. On the contrary ...  
C: But Audrey ...  
M: Claudia I do not want to hear the name of Audrey Whitaker anymore. We do not need her, them to give a boost to my career. You know how I operate. I just stay, human and I do my job as I have to do it. Too put myself forward could hurt my career. Brice Whitaker did not fail and was not forced to withdraw from the military because he was a bad soldier or because he was not doing his job, but because doubts hung over him when a serious but that's not the question it's also because his wife too much wanted to seek glory in Washington. Always go out to the gates, spy on other women soldiers, spread the privacy of people here and there, try to crush others and train other women as she did with you, she ruined her husband's career.

Claudia was disconcerted.

M: I had a discussion with Kevin Clarke. He was not aware of this problem with his wife because I think she has something else to do than talk to her about it. But he told me that having had some concerns like this before, his wife had stopped crusading so he could be promoted because it served him more than anything else. Jackie Clarke only has a few friends in Washington, and one of them is with Audrey Whitaker. So yes Denise made a mistake because it could have cost me my career, but Jackie Clarke only sided with us by making it clear when she said this information, that Kevin would have reacted like this because an end of career should not be to do behind a desk. Everything was perfectly respectful to me, to you. And that's the same way that Audrey knew it, but she transformed it to make you angry and to make a gap between you and Jackie so that once the 3rd star in pocket for us, she and Kevin be sent elsewhere in the country.  
C: How do you know all this Michael?  
M: Brice has already confided in me, I talked to Kevin who was also aware of my early retirement story. He knows that Jackie is a little talkative but there was no harm in her words Claudia ... and in my opinion all the efforts of Audrey are not in vain and it is better to avoid talking to her for a while, so that everything is back in order.

Claudia was stunned.

M: Yes, I never get into this kind of problem, but I hear the hallway noise and I know when to get it. Claudia, I do not want you to get into trouble. I love you too much for that. The one and only most beautiful proof of love that you give me apart from your "yes" to our marriage and the birth of girls, is to see your behavior irreproachable, respectful, humane, fair to everyone. We make such a beautiful team both. But you have to stop all this now.  
C: I'm so sorry Michael, so much.  
M: It's okay, do not worry.

Michael came to take her in his arms.

C: Thank you for opening my eyes. Without you who knows what could have happened.  
M: I understand your fear about the future as well as the pressure that includes. But you have to act as you have always agreed?  
C: Ok.

Michael pulled away from her. He laid a kiss on his forehead.

M: I love you.  
C: Me too.

Michael went to take a shower, and Claudia put on a nightgown and went to bed. Michael joined her soon after. He was already sleeping, but she was still thinking about all that and wondering how she could get there. She had to take control, think of her, of Michael's career. She decided that she would discuss it with Jackie to put cards on the table. She was far from imagining what Audrey had engineered.


	3. Season 6 - Episode 7 (1)

Denise was finishing her guard, it was 5 o'clock in the morning. She heard Claudia Joy crying and went into her room to console her. Claudia Joy blamed the blow, she had already overcome her illness and live with it normally. But it was too much for her. Although she was well surrounded by loving people, who gave her strength and courage, it was too hard to accept. Despite everything, Denise managed to reassure her, not by hiding things but by explaining that even if dialysis was a constraint, once she was used to it, she could have a normal life next door. Denise reluctantly left Claudia, but she could not bring herself to leave her friend that way. Just out of the room, she phoned Michael. The latter was still sleeping, as well as Emmalin. When the phone rang, he thought directly of the worst.

M: Hello?  
D: Michael, I'm sorry to wake you up ...  
M: Denise! What is going on ? Is Claudia okay?  
D: Do not worry about anything serious about her health, just she's not doing well morally. Normally I do not have the right to do it but I can not leave it like that.  
M: How so?  
D: I was going to finish my guard and I was ironed by the service before leaving, Claudia was in tears. Michael, I think you should come quickly.  
M: I'm coming right away.  
D: I'll wait for you at the entrance, because at this time visits are forbidden you know it. We'll be quick to take you to his room.  
M: Ok, thank you Denise.

Michael hung up quickly and rejoined the hospital. The bell did not wake up Emmalin and it was better not to tell him anything. Michael arrived at the hospital, Denise was waiting for him. They went immediately to Claudia's room. In the corridor Michael tried to relax the atmosphere.

M: Fortunately there is no one at this time, it is the first time of my life that I go out in tracksuit. Not very classy for a General.  
D: Do not worry, you will not meet anyone, Denise answered with a slight laugh.

They arrived in front of Claudia's door and Denise saw Michael's eyes settle down in fear and anguish. It meant a lot of love for Claudia and Denise felt it every time. She admired the love that bound her best friend to this man, they had built such a beautiful life. She did not want it to stop and promised to do anything to help her best friend get better. When Michael opened the door, he saw that Claudia's eyes were still shining.

C: Michael?  
M: Hey ...  
C: But ...  
M: Denise phoned me.  
C: Denise? But why ? Where is she ?  
M: She's waiting for me in the hallway. She does not want me to be in trouble.

He sat on Claudia's bed, facing her. He took her hand.

M: Claudia, what's going on?  
C: You worried about nothing, just a small morale drop.  
M: Denise told me you were sobbing.

Claudia shrugged.

M: Honey, given the difficulty you had in accepting and managing your diabetes, and seeing the announcement of the nephrologist this morning ... it is normal to let go.

Fine tears ran down Claudia's cheeks. Michael sighed, sad, but also fond of his wife.

C: I do not understand how that could have happened Michael. I blame myself so much if you knew.  
M: Honey, you've heard the doctor, diabetes may have accentuated the problem, but nothing is your fault. Only for a while your obligations towards me and my rank oblige you to have a rhythm of life supported, you have to face a lot of thing and even if you do not show it I know that at certain moments you are very anxious , tired, angry.  
C: No Michael, you know that managing these obligations is part of my duty as a military woman and I have to be by your side. I do not regret doing it.  
M: I know ... but I can see things even if you do not tell me. We know each other by heart.

Claudia turned her gaze. Michael was right.

M: And we do not know how long you had diabetes before you started treating him. This kidney failure is due to many factors, but surely not because of you.  
C: I'm sorry to train you there.  
M: Claudia we had this conversation yesterday. Health plays tricks, but we must be there for each other at every moment. And I'll be here ... okay?

Claudia nodded.

M: I know it's a lot to cash in and accept. But Emmalin told me that you had discussed dialysis, food, new habits; you are well surrounded here and you will slowly tame this and as for the rest you will accept it and live with it. You're not all alone dear, know it.

Claudia closed her eyes so she would not cry anymore. Michael took her in his arms. He stroked her back.

M: I promise you everything will be fine. We will adapt and we will resume our life as before.  
C: I love you so much.

Michael pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

M: I love you too honey. Now rest, and do not worry anymore, everything will be fine.

He kissed her tenderly. After one last hug, Michael came out of the room and Claudia lay down. Michael thanked Denise and they went out of the hospital together. Michael returned quickly so that Emmalin did not guess his absence. He was able to go back to bed and sleep two hours before getting up. He joined Emmalin in the kitchen. For her part, Claudia managed to go back to sleep and woke up in the middle of the morning. Emmalin and Michael arrived shortly after. Emmalin wishes to give one of his kidneys to his mother.


	4. Season 6 - Episode 7 (2)

The soldiers were gone. Michael returned from the meeting point after taking stock of Joan. When he returned, he found that the house was silent. He went upstairs and saw that Claudia was already sleeping. The latter had wanted to wait for him but fatigue had prevailed. Michael stayed several minutes admiring Claudia sleeping. He found it simply beautiful. He got out of his thoughts and went to take a shower. He went to bed next to her and fell asleep quickly. The next morning he let her sleep. Claudia left in the afternoon with her parents to rest and recover from her first dialysis. Michael wanted to spend as much time as possible with her, but Claudia's health was a priority for her own well-being. But while he was having breakfast he saw her arrive in the kitchen.

C: Hi honey.

She kissed him.

M: Claudia ... you should have rested again before getting up.  
C: I was awake. And then I leave this afternoon, I wanted to enjoy this morning to be with you.

Michael smiled back.

M: I'll miss you, you know. But you have to think about yourself now. I can fend for myself here for a while.  
C: Michael, if you want me to stay, I stay.  
M: No, you will want to help and in the end you will continue to do everything you do and you will get tired. I prefer to know you well at your parents. At least I know nothing will happen to you.  
C: I'll be back faster than you think.  
M: I'm counting on your parents to take care of you and take that idea out of your head.

Claudia laughed. Michael always had the gift of making her laugh at all times.

M: I have to go. I'm going back to lunch with you at noon and I'm taking you to the airport myself.  
C: Okay. Good morning.  
M: To you too. I love you.

They kissed tenderly and Michael went to work. Joan and Franck asked Claudia for news. They were relieved to know it in shape. Lunch time arrived and Michael rejoined his home or Claudia was waiting for him. She had prepared her luggage and had gone to Denise's house to say goodbye. They sat down to table. Michael worried about whether she had forgotten anything.

M: Did you think about your insulin kit?  
C: Michael, I live with this kit stuck to me for three years. She never leaves me, you know it well.  
M: Very good. Did you take your medical file? If you need to go to the hospital near your parents' home, doctors need to know what's going on.  
C: Honey ... stop worrying, everything is ready. You know my organization, everything is ready, I went to Denise's house to say goodbye. I told him to watch over you.  
M: And she will, believe me!  
C: That's why I asked him ...

They laughed together and finished lunch discussing things and others. In the early afternoon, it was time to leave. Michael loaded the car and headed for the Charleston airport.

M: It's weird to come here. Normally it is me who leaves, and on the airport of the base.  
C: I know. At least you're not deployed and I know I'll be back in a while.  
M: Yes you are right.

They got out of the car. Michael carried Claudia's luggage to check. They then arrived at the gate.

C: Well ... I have to go now.  
M: I know.

Michael sighed, putting his hands on Claudia's shoulders.

M: Do you take care of yourself? And then we phone each night ...  
C: I promise you to pay attention. I call you when I'm at my parents' house.

Michael then took Claudia in his arms. He kissed her on the hair and pulled away from her. He put his lock of hair behind his ear.

M: I love you.  
C: I love you too.

Claudia came to put her lips on Michael's and they kissed tenderly. Claudia then disappeared on the plane that was taking him to Connecticut. She phoned Michael in the late evening. The latter had arrived safely. She had found her room at her parents' house. It made it strange to return alone, without him, without the girls. She assured him that his mother had already planned everything for her and that she could rest and take care of her. Michael was reassured, even though Claudia was already missing him terribly. They then called each other often just to have the urge to hear the voice of the other. Michael was already looking forward to Claudia coming home.


	5. Season 6 - Episode 9

As Michael had just returned from the gathering place where the soldiers were returning from Narubu, his phone rang. Claudia Joy was coming to the news.

M: Claudia ...  
C: Good evening honey ...  
M: Hi sweatheart, why are you telephoning so late? You could have done it tomorrow.  
C: Denise sent me an SMS for news and she told me that Franck was coming back tonight. I wanted to know how you were doing.  
M: Well ... I miss you a lot. But everything is fine.  
C: Hmm ... I miss you too. Everything went well for the soldiers?  
M: Yes the mission has been managed, we have no loss. I'm waiting for the reports but everything went well.  
C: You would have liked to be there too, is not it?  
M: I am General 3 star Claudia. I will not be deployed often now. Above all, I am there to manage crises, to send orders if necessary, to read the reports and to give my orders later to the generals in the field.  
C: I know, but I also know the importance of being deployed for you, and I was afraid that you are blaming it and that it will not work.  
M: I confess that this time I appreciated being able to be at home. I worry about you, I will not have been very operational in the field.  
C: If Michael, you could have put everything aside to handle your mission. I know it …  
M: Maybe but I did not have to do it. And you, how are you?  
It's good. I'm rested. You can not imagine how good it is to be able to get up in the morning thinking that I can take my time.  
M: And I'm glad you could do it honey. You have a lot of obligation here and I know it's a lot of fun for you. I'm so grateful for everything you've done so far for me, for Fort Marshall. But I realize how tiresome it is. I'm sorry for putting you through this.  
C: Michael, do not be it. You know that I love my role as general's wife and that for nothing in the world I will exchange my life. We got married because we loved each other, we built our lives on trust from one to the other. No one else has the right to do it for me.

Michael sighed on the phone. God he loved this woman.

M: I know. I love you if you knew.  
C: Me too dear.  
M: It's late, you should go to sleep.  
C: I'm fine Michael. I'm rested. I could come back to the house anyway, you know.  
M: It's out of the question, honey. You were doing your analysis?  
C: At your orders my general.

It snatched a laugh from Michael.

C: And yes I was doing my analyzes. Everything is normal for the stage where I am.  
M: Okay. Promise me to pay attention to you ...  
C: I promise you, I pay attention to myself and believe me, I am a real little soldier with my parents who monitor my actions.

They laughed together.

M: It's for your good and you can come back home soon and thank god I will not sleep alone anymore.  
C: I know ... I too have trouble sleeping when you're not there. But the happiness of being together will only be more beautiful.  
M: I know. I have to leave you I do not have dinner yet.  
What is it ? At this time ?  
M: You know that when you're not here it's just anything here.  
C: I see that. I'll let you go to dinner. I love you.  
M: I love you too, have a good night.  
C: You too. See you tomorrow.

They both hung up. They both wondered how it was possible to love a person so much, to be completely hung up on her and to constantly need her to live, to move on. Claudia was eager to return.


	6. Season 6 - Episode 14 (1)

Michael had just learned that Claudia had had a cardiac arrest during the operation. He was shocked. Anxiousness caught up with him and he only wanted one thing to see Claudia. They came to fetch him and Franck an hour later. They could go to see their wife each on their own. While Denise was in her room already awake, Claudia was still in the recovery room. The nurse explained to Michael that she would probably take a little longer to wake up with the medications she injected during her cardiac arrest. Michael understood this, but he was constantly monitoring the machines to make sure the heartbeat pattern was consistent. He stared at Claudia and watched the signs of his awakening. He brought the chair to Claudia's bed and began to pray that Claudia was okay, that she had no after-effects and that everything was fine with her transplant. A few seconds later he heard a voice he knew.

C: Hi.  
M: Honey ...  
C: I have a new kidney?  
M: Yes.  
C: You see ... I told you, you did not have to worry about it.  
M: ...  
C: Michael?  
M: ... we almost lost you ...

Michael kissed Claudia's hand. The idea of even losing Claudia was unthinkable. Claudia closed her eyes for a few seconds. She was struggling to pick up the pieces and was a bit lost.

What is it ?

Michael caught his breath. He was crying.

M: You had a cardiac arrest during the operation.  
C: Cardiac arrest? But ...

She tried to get up, to sit down. But she went back to bed immediately, too weak to get up on her own.

M: Sweet sweetheart ...

Michael pressed the button to lift Claudia's bed. He was careful that Claudia was not a drop in blood pressure, and was uncomfortable when she was up too fast. Claudia recovered her spirits little by little. Michael wiped his tears.

C: What happened?  
M: I ... I do not know, the doctor told me that when the new organ is again connected to the blood system, the tension can drop suddenly and with general anesthesia there can be this kind of complication . Thank God they responded in time and we did an exemplary job.

Michael stared into Claudia's. He sighed with relief at having her close to her. Claudia closed her eyes for a few seconds. She was tired, she could not imagine what had happened.

C: I'm sorry honey ...

Michael lifted his face.

M: No you do not have to apologize, you did not do anything wrong.  
C: I'm sorry for worrying you, worrying.

Claudia's eyes fill with tears. Michael took her gently in his arms. Claudia closed her back in Michael's back and hugged him. He had just experienced an immense fear, the one she experienced every time he went on a mission, the fear of losing the other. Michael pulled away from her and stared into her eyes.

M: The most important thing is that you're here, that you're fine, and that you can get better with this new kidney.

Claudia nodded. She gets back on her bed. She was exhausted.

M: I'll let you rest you have more than need.

Michael kissed Claudia tenderly and left the room. He blew a big blow. Claudia was fine, he could think of the days to come. On leaving, he crossed Franck. Both were reassured about the purpose of the transplant operation for Claudia. They went back to rest. A few days later, Denise finally got out of the hospital. Claudia was transferred to a room and received a visit from everyone. Two weeks later, she finally got home.


	7. Season 6 - Episode 14 (2)

Claudia had just finished talking to Roland. The latter went home and Claudia went home. She was finally calm, even though she loved to have her friends close to her, she needed to find herself, to find her marks. She mounted the things Michael had left in the hall. The latter came out later, explaining that he had to go back to the office. While she was in the kitchen cleaning the glasses, Michael was already home. Claudia went to the entrance. Michael arrived with a big bunch of red roses.

C: Oh Michael ...

He approached her, put a hand on his back, pulled her towards him and put his lips on his. He then gave her the roses.

M: Welcome home sweatheart.

Claudia had tears in her eyes.

C: Thank you.

She kissed him in turn, and put all the tenderness she could. Michael was so relieved that Claudia finally came home.

C: They are beautiful.  
M: I'm so glad you came back. I had to score my neck after a fortnight of waiting.

Claudia gave him a beautiful smile.

C: I'll put them in the water right now.

She put them in a vase filled with water and put them on the table of the dining room. She admired them for a moment. She turned her face to Michael who was with her.

C: Thank you again honey.

Michael did not look at the flowers, but rather admired his wife. When she turned her face to him he looked into his. He heard his thanks but the emotion was too strong and the happiness of having Claudia again close to him too big. He simply took her in his arms. He inhaled his scent, his perfume he loved time.

M: I'm so glad you came back. I missed you so much Claudia.  
C: Oh you too.

They closed their eyes and remained in their embrace for several minutes. They detached themselves, stared at each other for a few moments and then kissed tenderly. Michael put a lock of Claudia's hair behind his ear and then smiled at him.

M: You have not forgotten that Denise and Franck are coming tonight ...  
C: No, but why are they coming?  
M: To be able to get together with friends, it's been a long time since that happened to us.  
C: That's right, for once ...  
M: It will be good for us to talk and have a nice evening with them. And then with Franck we wanted to celebrate your return home and your friendship between you two.  
C: That's lovely ... thanks.  
M: It's the least of things after all that you went through, I want that with your return, this evening is synonymous with a new start for you.

Claudia smiled at him.

M: I promised Denise to cancel if you felt too tired.  
C: I'm fine Michael. I recovered well. This evening will be quiet, stress-free, calm. And I want to share that with them.  
M: Okay.  
C: But maybe we should prepare dinner and ...  
M: No need I took care of everything.  
What is it ? You? Do you make fun of me, huh?  
M: No, absolutely not. I wanted to do you honor and take things in hand. For once, you'll have nothing to do, just enjoy, enjoy.  
C: Thank you.

Michael replied with a smile full of tenderness. They both went out for a walk in the base, to get some fresh air, to meet each other. They walked hand in hand discussing days, weeks to come. Michael obviously concealed from him the surprise he had prepared with Franck and spoke to him mainly about his work. After an hour they returned and prepared for the arrival of Denise and Franck.


	8. Season 6 - Episode 14 (3)

When they had learned about their wives, Franck had immediately picked up Michael and they had gone to Oceanvale. In the car they were both shocked, angry and anxious not to know exactly what had happened. Claudia and Denise were outside. The house had been barricaded, their belongings had to remain in the state to allow the investigators to conduct the investigation. They were asked questions and they were examined to confirm that they were not injured. Michael and Franck arrived an hour later.

(See episode for the stage)

Michael could bring Claudia back with her car, which she had taken to come to Oceanvale with Denise. During the whole return journey, Claudia was silent. She was looking out the window. Michael glanced at her from time to time. He was worried. Claudia had already been hostage five years before with Roland. It had taken him a long time to recover. Even though Claudia looked good, he knew she had been hurt for several weeks. He was worried about how Claudia would be able to manage her again. On arriving home, Claudia got out of the car and entered the house, followed by Michael. Once inside, silence brought her back to reality. Michael took one of his hands in his.

M: Claudia, are you okay?

She turned her eyes to him and without answering, put herself in his arms. She put her arms behind Michael's back and hugged him.

C: I was so scared Michael.

Michael stroked his back to calm him down.

C: I thought we would not come out alive, was awful.  
M: It's over honey, we're at home now.

Claudia broke away from Michael. She had tears in her eyes.

M: You're exhausted, let's go to sleep.

Claudia nodded. She had a bath, and took advantage of this moment to try to calm down. She then settled in front of her dressing table and gave way to Michael who went to take a quick shower. On leaving, he saw that Claudia was going to bed. He joined her quickly. Claudia was silent. Before turning off the light, he turned to look at his wife.

M: Do you want to talk about it?

Claudia shook her head. Michael motioned for him to come in his arms. Claudia then snuggled against his chest and exhaled deeply. She was safe now. But everything came back to him in flash. Michael stroked his hair and kissed it. As he was about to fall asleep, Claudia decided to speak.

C: We tried everything to leave, everything. When I came back with the races and I saw Denise hurt I realized that something was wrong and that ... that ... it would end badly.

Michael tightened his embrace.

C: After your call, he put the speaker to hear what you left on the voice mail. He asked us since when we were married ...  
M: But ... why are you? why this house?  
C: We were walking on the beach with Denise when she picked up a cap on the sand. This man appeared before us. He invited us for a drink but declined the offer. We just did not notice that he was worried and that he was not the smiling and respectful man we had in front of us. He could not stand that women are pushing him again, as he said. When going shopping I forgot to lock. That's when he was able to enter. It's my fault …  
M: No honey, he wanted to come in, he would have managed to do it at one time or another. This is not your fault for agreeing ...  
C: He tied our hands and told us about his anger, he asked us questions and we had to answer them. With Denise we tried to intervene, to make him find the reason. Denise told him she had Molly, and she needed her mom. He was offered to go for a drink anyway, money ... he did not want to know anything.

Michael felt anger rising in him with every word from his wife. To treat a woman this way was inconceivable for him. If this man was not already dead, he told himself that he would probably have killed him with his own hands. He tried not to transmit his emotions to Claudia, keeping a reassuring voice and gestures towards her.

M: You managed to leave, you are not hurt. Denise is with Franck now and you are with me. You are safe.  
C: We avoided the worst Michael ... He told Denise to choose who first ... with whom first he would have a good time.

Michael was stunned. He was more and more angry. But for Claudia, he restrained her so as not to increase her anguish and her state of fear.

C: Then I pretended to have a hypoglycemia crisis. He hit me and threw me down with insulin. Then everything was very fast and I planted the syringe in his neck. Denise got the gun and ... well ... we felt tremendous relief. The nightmare had just ended.  
M: You have shown exemplary courage. I dare to imagine what could have happened ...  
C: We were terrified and I thought about your call. You just wanted to reassure you that everything was fine when it was different ...  
M: Honey, I just wanted to hear your voice and hear you were fine. Since your operation you know that I worry and that I want to be reassured yes. But no one could predict what was going to happen.  
C: I know.  
M: All is finished now. Nothing will happen anymore? Now it would be necessary to sleep and think about tomorrow rather than yesterday.

Michael reached out to turn off the light of the bedside lamp. He kept Claudia against him and continued stroking his back to calm him.

C: I love you Michael.

Michael kissed him on the hair.

M: I love you too honey.

He heard Claudia catch her breath and was relieved that she could talk to him and get rid of it all. They fell asleep then both entwined and soothed. The next day, Michael received a phone call from the police commander who was to interview Claudia one last time. He then decided to invite Franck and Denise so that everything could be done quickly, in one and the same place in order to put this story behind them as quickly as possible. He then hoped that Claudia best manages the post.


	9. Season 6 - Episode 15

Claudia returns from the shooting range with Jackie. The same evening Michael finds his target in the kitchen. Claudia tells him that despite everything, she hates weapons. Claudia had never been comfortable with the idea of being able to defend herself against someone with a weapon. Indeed, since her car accident during her youth, she just wanted to help others, surely not having to use a weapon to defend herself. Michael understands that this story is bothering her. He decides to talk to him once in their room.

M: Claudia, what's going on?  
C: Nothing Michael, nothing ...  
M: Claudia ... I saw that you wanted to close the discussion of earlier quite quickly ...  
C: I did not want to drag on my "exploit".  
M: It's not that honey, but I feel like you're not comfortable with that.  
C: Of course I'm not Michael, I hate weapons.  
M: I know, but Jackie told me you were closed during this shooting session.  
C: Because it reminded me of that night ... when Jackie shot, I heard that sound again when Denise pressed the trigger ...  
M: I understand. But maybe you must be able to know how to handle a weapon, because ...  
C: No Michael, to accept to train is to accept the fact that maybe one day, all that ...

Claudia blew a big blow ...

C: ... all that would happen again.  
M: Sa will not happen again ...  
C: And how can you know it?

Claudia was right, how could he be sure it would not happen again? His wife had already been taken hostage twice in the space of a few years. These two times he had not been able to protect her. And if it happened again? And if he still could not protect her, prevent her? Michael made the decision never to let Claudia go alone anymore. In weekend, holidays, trips, it would be with it if nothing. He had no idea that his promise would not be kept in the next few days.

M: Because you will not go anywhere without me from now on.  
C: Michael ...  
M: I am serious.  
C: You know very well that it's impossible. Now that you have a third star, I should be absent for duty to you, the army. You were promoted but as a military woman I am also promoted and I will have bigger obligations now.  
M: Then we'll both go.

Claudia sighed. Michael was not aware. The first lady of the United States had telephoned him to congratulate him for Michael but also because since the Spencer Prize, it had not stopped growing in esteem in many people, so that it had exceeded the Fort Marshall borders going up to the White House. She had told him that she would probably be contacted again for a military project in partnership with the US government and that Claudia would surely be involved. Claudia did not know any more, but she had great doubts that Michael's promise could not be fulfilled. Michael then took her in his arms and hugged her. Then he pulled away and looked straight into her eyes.

M: I would still be reassured if you knew how to handle a ...  
C: Michael, I always used to tell you that by marrying you I became a soldier and so I have to react to many situations. I'm just not one because I do not have to know how to handle a weapon. And I will never know because I do not want to learn it, I have a panic fear every time. And it's above my strength.  
M: Okay, let's not talk about it anymore. I am sorry.  
C: How are you doing?  
M: I have always acted like anyone else when I had my weapon in my hands. Thanks to the training, I get conditioned and I am another man. You will notice that we do not have a weapon at home and that I never had one.  
C: That's right ...

Claudia imagined at that moment, a war scene, Michael was shooting with his gun and she was seeing someone else, someone she did not know. This image gave him chills. She could not be conditioned to be someone else to know how to handle a weapon.

M: That's why we always struggle when we come back to reconnect with reality. And that's why soldiers who are mentally weaker end up with Post Traumatic Syndromes.

Claudia nodded, everything made sense.

M: But our job does not make us people who love weapons. They are part of our daily lives in our business, but only for our business. I understand you do not want to continue with Jackie.  
C: Michael, I live to help others and that's what motivates me every day. Tell me that people need me, that's why I love being a military woman. But knowing how to use a weapon for me would mean that one day maybe I should not act to help someone, but punish him ... and that I do not support him.  
M: I understand. It's silly of me to have asked you that. Excuse me.  
C: Denise and Jackie are military kids. It has always been part of their daily lives. I am the daughter of a judge ... I had to get used to this way of life, hold it, but not with the weapons. Thanks to that, and to my job as a lawyer now, I keep a foot in the "normal" life outside of a base. I do not want to lose his ...  
M: Claudia you do not have to justify yourself. It's your feeling, and no one has the right to judge you on it.

Claudia nodded. She did not answer, so the conversation was closed. She was relieved that Michael understood his feelings and his state of mind. Even though he had known that for a long time, hearing him say reassured her. She could move on and forget about this mishap with Denise.


	10. Season 6 - Episode 17 (1)

Claudia returned from her exhausted day. She had put all her energy into helping Tania and the other people to act against Dr. Hayes, and to prevent her from being dismissed. Since her transplant, Claudia was getting tired faster. It still took time for her body to be fully accustomed to her new kidney and to return to normal. She knew it, but she could not help but do everything 100%. Michael had not come home yet. Surely something to settle urgently to come back home. He had sent her a message. She could not wait for him. Claudia did not like doing this, she preferred to wait for him to dine with him and share some moments together, moments that their long days took away most of the time. But this time she did not prevaricate and dined quickly before going to be bathed. She heard the front door and had anguish for a few seconds. She thought quickly that she had locked everything before going upstairs and that it could only be Michael. The latter dined quickly and went up to join her. Claudia was combing her hair in front of her mirror.

M: Hey ... sorry to come back so late.  
C: It does not matter. I returned quite late too.  
M: Why?  
C: A complicated story with one of the doctors at the hospital and ...  
M: A doctor? To the hospital ? What happened ?  
C: He has been putting pressure on a number of employees for years. He gave them false indications or false data to make them commit professional misconduct. After that he threatened to make them fired if these people spoke.  
M: What? How is it that we have not been informed?  
C: Because no one has dared to speak. But Tania who was a victim could make things happen. Evidently Denise immediately phoned me to help them. We had to move heaven and earth to find people willing to testify.  
M: I doubt that it should not have been easy.  
C: Oh no then. But we got there and the doctor was fired and there will be a trial.  
M: All the better. This individual does not deserve to continue serving the army and his country.  
C: Tania is going to keep her job that's all that matters. And other women will be able to free their conscience and work in their decent conditions.  
M: I'm so proud of you sweatheart.  
C: Thank you, but I'm only doing my job.  
M: Maybe, but I have the right to be proud of my wife ...

Claudia sent him a beautiful smile filled with tenderness in simple answer, to which Michael answered.

M: Your day was so busy ...  
C: Hmm ... I'm exhausted.  
M: I know you're doing all this to help others and that's your job now. But pay attention to you. You know you have to pay attention to these tirednesses.  
C: Do not be worried honey, the day was long but the coming days will be more relaxing. I have nothing planned especially, I will be able to slow down the pace.  
M: I prefer that.  
C: And you, then, your day?  
M: Also long. Meetings and then I had a call that lasted a long time tonight. That's why I'm so late.  
C: A call at this time? This is certainly not a courtesy call ...  
M: No, you're right. I had a call from the Pentagon to inform me that Fort Marshall will merge with the Bring Air Force base.  
C: The Air Force?  
M: Realignment question. We have been working on it for months. It was an eventuality and with the colonel in charge of realignment in the pentagon we have to report and report often ...  
C: For months? Why did not you tell me about it?  
M: As I told you, nothing was sure because we had a lot of organizational problems to settle to achieve this project. That's why I was pretty worried lately and I often came back late. I could not talk to anyone, even you. However, everything seems to be going fast enough now the pentagon is leaning for confirmation. But nothing is official at the moment, so it stays between us as usual.  
C: Of course ... but suddenly it will cause a lot of fuss here.  
M: I do not make you say it. Our work with the Pentagon Colonel will intensify and confirmation or not must be made in several days. That's why we do not want to announce it yet. We want to take the time to put things in place so that it does not affect the base and its operation. I remember too much the problems Joan faced when the 32nd arrived here. I do not want this to happen again under any circumstances.  
C: You're right. I'll be there to help you anyway. We will do our best to make sure everything goes well. I will make sure that we do not take new files so that we can bring this transition as best as we can for families.  
M: What will I do without you ...  
C: I do not know ...

Claudia rose from her seat.

C: ... but one thing is for sure, I can not do without you either.

This sentence made Michael smile. Claudia always had the word to laugh or to give back to the heart. She kissed him as he went and walked to the bed. Michael went to take a shower. Coming back, Claudia was already sleeping. He worried for her. But he was reassured to see that she also had a life on his side through his profession as a lawyer. She could not practice as such in a cabinet but she used her services in the base and outside if needed. He was so proud of the journey for Claudia. He quickly remembered the young Claudia who was arriving at a US military base, completely lost, unsure, unsure of herself. But they had found a balance both. Thanks to that, everyone was able to move forward and trace their path. He knew he would never have reached his current rank without Claudia. Claudia had also told her that without her support, her love, her confidence, she would not have been able to resume her studies and have her diploma. They were complementary and linked to each other by immeasurable love. He lay down by his side and fell asleep in his turn.


	11. Season 6 - Episode 17 (2)

The next morning, while Claudia was preparing her diary for the day and the weekend, she received a phone call of great importance. Indeed, the First Lady of the United States called her in person to tell her of a project she wanted Claudia to join.

C: Hello. What is the honor of your call worth to me?  
: As part of a project with the Pentagon, I want to know more about military families and see how our soldiers and their families live through the military.  
C: Very interesting project indeed.  
: A trip is organized in different US bases around the world, visit schools, and various humanitarian associations. Everything has been planned for some time, but I wanted to be accompanied by a person who knew the army perfectly well, appreciated by everyone and recognized by everyone. A model for military women who can help me make the project a success.  
It's very good. What can I help you with ?  
: I would like you to accompany me Claudia.

There was a blank of a few seconds.

C: I am very honored. However, other military women would be just as apt to help you. My husband is a three star general and ...  
: My choice was not based on Claudia stars, but according to the image you represent. You are respected by everyone and I have been informed of your husband's promotion. The latter is a model for the US military. You are both because despite this status of military, military family, you advocate human quality, mutual aid, perseverance. That's why I'm asking you to accompany me on my trip.  
C: I ... I do not know what to say. I thank you for those words.  
: I know it's a little rushed. Especially since the departure is tomorrow morning and I expect you tonight at the White House to explain and plan with you at best this trip. I understand that you can not tell me your answer now. Take the time to talk about it with your husband, and I'll get back to you after lunch for your answer.  
C: All right, thank you for your call.

When Claudia hung up she could not believe it. She had always managed everything with a master hand. For one of the first times in her life she had felt very small in front of a person. She could not believe what had happened. Everything was tangled in his head. She took a few minutes to think and recover from her emotions. She immediately phoned Michael and asked him to come back quickly because she had to talk to him now, was very important. Claudia rarely asked him that. Michael allowed himself to leave his office, warning that he would be reachable on his phone and that he would come back as soon as possible. When he got home, he was worried.

M: Claudia?  
C: I'm in my office honey.

The latter arrived in front of Claudia, a great concern was on his face. Claudia got up from her desk.

M: What's going on?  
C: Something incredible happened earlier. I had a call from the first lady Michael.  
M: What? The first lady? But ... and why?  
C: Imagine that she plans to tour the world of American bases for a project with the pentagon.  
M: I actually heard furtively talk about this project since after this trip, it is expected that the first lady comes to the bases of the country.  
C: You did not tell me about it ...  
M: I could not do it before ... but ... she phoned you just to tell you that?

Claudia shook her head.

C: She asks me to accompany her on this trip. She wants me to help her realize her project and ...  
M: It's out of the question Claudia!  
C: Michael ...  
M: There is no question that you go traveling for a year in the world, not after what you have experienced this year, your kidney problem, your operation, you are still tired and you struggle to recover. I do not want you to go on this trip.  
C: Honey, I know you're worried and even scared to think I'm going this long. I'm not comfortable leaving you for a long time either. But this is a golden opportunity. The first lady told me that she had chosen me because I believe she is a model for other women, and that we both have a good image in the eyes of the army, human qualities, that the we advocate mutual aid, perseverance.

Michael could not believe his ears. But that did not change his decision.

C: For her we are respected by all, and we are a model for everyone.  
M: Honey, it's beautifully honorable to hear him say about the first lady. But as you said, I'm afraid to let you go alone.  
C: Anyone could have been chosen, the wife of a four-star general. Leonore Baker Ludwig for example ... he has nothing, it's me she asked.  
M: I am very proud of that, I am very proud of you. But I can not imagine a year, alone, here without you.  
C: Michael ... you've already been deployed longer than that.  
M: Yes, but it's different, it's you who leaves and I who stays.

Claudia made her pout fun and tender at once. She had not left yet, and already Michael was expressing a lack towards her.

C: We'll manage it honey, as usual. And think of us, of you. This can only be beneficial for the rest of your career.  
M: You'll miss the anniversary of the base ...  
C: I know. But I will have a very good excuse you do not think?  
M: I'm not reassured. With your transplant, and all that flows from it ...

Claudia moved closer to him and looked into her husband's.

C: Which proves the strength of love that binds us dear. But I told you that you will not always be with me, that situations would not allow it.  
M: I know, but I did not think it would happen so fast. I'm worried.  
C: You must not. My cardiologist told me that I could resume my life normally. My nephrologist too. I just have to watch my diabetes as I did before, nothing more, nothing less.  
M: And if you accept, when do you leave?  
C: There is the worry. I'm leaving for the White House tonight. And we leave tomorrow morning.  
M: Tonight? No Claudia, it is out of the question. I will not let you go tonight. We do not have time to prepare that and tame the days and weeks ahead.  
C: I know ... you'll miss me so much too ...

Michael looked up. Claudia had touched the sore spot. Yes he was worried about her, for his health, but the hardest thing would be the distance and not to see her for six long months. How would he do it alone? His eyes became wet.

M: You know it's hard for both of us to manage the lack and the distance now. You know we need to talk about it first and foremost so we do not crack at some point.  
C: I know ... that's what we're doing.

Michael sighed, he started walking up and down.

M: I'm not ready to see you leave tonight for a year my heart.

Michael rarely used this diminutive. The only time he had used it was that the emotion was too strong for him and the tears were never far away. Claudia knew it. This emotion echoed his. She was not ready to leave like that, overnight, and for a year. But this opportunity will not be represented in his life. She saw Michael's eyes fog up. She felt her eyes fill with tears. At this moment Claudia knew Michael's answer. She would leave tonight for the White House. He took her in his arms for a long time.

C: I'm not ready to leave tonight either. I'll have to get to the idea quickly. But you know I can not miss such an opportunity.  
M: You must not miss it. I'm so proud of you if you knew.  
C: I am proud of ourselves.

They broke off and kissed.

M: When should you give your answer?  
C: After lunch.  
M: What time do you leave?  
C: I checked, I have a plane at 17h.  
M: There are only a few hours left to prepare everything.  
C: I know. I must also warn Denise, Jackie, Roxy ...  
M: How are you going to organize?  
C: I'm going to pack my bags this morning. I would like to have lunch with you at noon ... if it's possible.  
M: I'll make my arrangements and I'll come home to eat with you.  
C: Thank you. After lunch I have to give my answer and I will immediately call the girls. I would ask them to come for an hour at home if it's possible to say goodbye and the rest of the afternoon ...  
M: I spend it with you. And I'm taking you to the airport.  
C: You do not have to Michael. You have an important job to do and you know what I'm talking about.  
M: Claudia, you're going for a year. I'll have plenty of time to do that afterwards.  
C: Okay. Do not worry, everything will be fine and I'll be back before we realize that a year has passed.  
M: You know I can not not worry.

They squeezed one last time in each other's arms. Michael went back to the office and Claudia prepared her luggage. They had lunch together and then Claudia accepted the request of the first lady. She phoned everyone, who arrived quickly at home. Nobody believed his ears. Nobody thought that Claudia would leave that night. It was difficult for everyone but everyone was appreciative of what Claudia was lucky enough to do. After a good hour together, they said goodbye to Claudia and went back to their business. Michael had locked himself in his office to work from home. Then he joins Claudia in the kitchen once everyone is gone. She put the glasses and plates in the cupboards and turned to Michael. She was leaving in two hours for the airport, in two hours she would fly for a year of travel around the world, and all continents. For a year she would be separated from Michael, from Emmalin. Even if her daughter was at university, this time she would miss birthdays, Christmas, Valentine's Day, and everything related to Fort Marshall, dinners, receptions, 100 years of grassroots. She took it as a shock. But she had accepted the request of the first lady, it was too late to back down. Michael admired him. He noticed that his wife's eyes changed emotion and saw fear and worry.

M: Honey ...

Claudia looked up, Michael was reading in her like an open book.

C: It's hard to believe that in a few hours I would not be here hum?  
M: It's difficult because there was little time to get the idea ... come here.

Michael motioned for him to come in his arms. Claudia sighed a big neck and put herself in her husband's arms. They broke off after a few minutes.

M: Are all your bags ready?  
C: Yes, everything is ready.  
M: Very good. Something is bothering you?  
C: I was thinking of Emmalin. She does not come home, and will only be there for the holidays.  
M: Maybe you will come back for the holidays anyway? I do not see the first lady being away from her family for these important days.  
C: I do not know Michael, I'll know tonight. But according to her, the trip for a year, we will not return to the country until we have completed what is planned.  
M: She asked you to go today, it's probably to discuss this with you. She may want to know your feelings and how you see things.  
C: Surely. I'll see that tonight.

Claudia understood that tonight she would be at the White House and tomorrow morning she would fly to another destination in the world. But she also understood how lucky she was to be able to make this trip with the first lady. The phone rang.

M: Oh, I was wondering what she was doing ...

Claudia stared at Michael with a questioning look.

M: You do not believe that you were going to save yourself without even being able to talk to your daughter ...

Claudia replied with a smile. She had tried to reach Emmalin in the morning but her daughter had to be in training. Claudia went to pick up.

C: Emmalin sweatheart!  
E: Hey mom. I was afraid of missing you.  
C: No, I still have some time left.  
E: Dad explained everything to me. It's really great mom. I'm so proud of you.  
C: Thank you honey. If you knew how I miss you.  
E: You mom too, I miss you both.  
C: How are the classes going?  
E: All right, I do not have classes this afternoon so when dad told me that you were leaving tonight, I told him that I will call so we can talk to each other before you leave.  
C: You can not imagine how happy I am to hear you.  
E: You know, I planned to go back in a month. We will have a week with fewer classes and a long weekend.  
C: Oh no, I'll miss you. Honey, I'm sorry. But you have to come. Your father will be so happy to have you with him.

Michael nodded.

E: Yes I think come anyway. I will see with him because I have a match also planned and I thought he may be able to come see me there. I also thought that for Christmas we will join you where you will be to spend together. Well there will be no grandmother or grandfather but we will be at least three.  
C: I do not know where I will be, but I'm afraid it will be difficult. But we will do everything to agree?  
E: Okay. We keep in touch anyway and then I will not leave you without news.  
C: I hope so.  
E: I wish you to have fun mom and enjoy. You'll have plenty to tell us when you get back, and I know you'll have a great experience.  
C: Thank you sweetie.  
E: I'm going to hang up. Kiss daddy for me. I love you mom.  
C: Oh me too baby. See you soon.

Emmalin hung up. Claudia was filled with joy at having her daughter on the phone.

C: You got me on that one.  
M: I wanted a positive note when you left.  
C: Thank you.

Claudia glanced at her watch.

C: It's time. Time to check, luggage ...  
M: I know.

He took Claudia in his arms.

M: Promise me to pay attention to you ... and to make the most of this trip.  
C: It's promised.

Michael kissed Claudia on the forehead. Then they left for Charleston Airport. There were a lot of people, between the planes landing and those leaving. Claudia went to leave her luggage at check-in. She had half an hour of waiting before the boarding was opened. With Michael, they went to sit in a corner of the waiting room where there were not many seats left. Claudia laid her head on Michael's shoulder. The latter put his arm around Claudia's shoulders. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Claudia felt sad for her departure but also a lot of excitement. She was starting to leave, and the second, she said, was anguished at the lack she was going to feel for Michael. She then spoke.

C: Do you promise to be careful too?  
M: Basically I do not risk much you know.  
C: Maybe but ... take care of yourself.  
M: Do not worry, everything will be fine.  
C: I asked Denise and Jacky to keep an eye on you and especially to remind you if they can, the important dates that will arrive in the coming months.  
M: Claudia ... you know that I manage very well alone.  
C: Yes ... I also know that you always have an eye on my agenda to update the keeps. Now my agenda is with me.

Michael had a furtive laugh.

M: It's my fault, to rest entirely on your legendary organization.  
C: Michael ...  
M: What? It's not my fault that I married the perfect woman ...

Claudia sent him a thank-you smile. Even though she knew she had her own flaws.

C: I'll send you my schedule by email, so you'll know where I am and when you can call me if you want. Since I am with the first lady, she will have information about what is going on in the country and therefore also at the military level.  
M: You're telling me that even thousands of miles from Fort Marshall, you'll always have an edge over me?

They laughed in heart. Michael became serious again and put his hand on Claudia's cheek.

M: I'm going to miss you terribly ...

Claudia sighed, Michael did not give him time to answer and he kissed her with a lot of tenderness. It was announced in the loudspeakers that Claudia's flight was ready for embarkation and that all the passages had to go to the corresponding door. They both got up reluctantly and made their way to the place of embarkation. A few meters separated them from the door. Michael took Claudia in her arms and hugged her.

C: I'm going to miss you so much, honey. I love you.  
M: Me too.

He kissed her on the hair, then pulled away from her to admire her one last time before leaving. He laid his lips on Claudia's and kissed him with all the love he could. Claudia moved away and gave him a "see you soon" with a big smile before leaving. Michael stayed a few moments in front of the airport to see Claudia's plane fly away. He sighed a big blow. He felt a lot of pride in Claudia, so much love, but now a big lack. He returned to the office to finish the files in progress and to check with Joan the organization of the 100th anniversary of the base. He returned at night thinking only of Claudia. He was far from imagining that she would be there in a few months.


	12. Season 6 - Episode 20

It's been seven months since Claudia was gone with the First Lady around the world. She phoned Michael very often. He missed her terribly, but she was experiencing something extraordinary and did not regret having accepted this trip. She also gave news to others. He also misses his friends, everything he does together, talking with each other. She explained to them that she meets a lot of wonderful people, that she learns a lot, but misses her habits with them. The ceremony for the anniversary of the base had just ended, Michael was targeted by shots but Franck protected him by himself having received the shots. Franck was admitted to the operating room, as soon as the doors closed, Michael tried to reach Claudia, without success. Denise and Jackie then arrive at the hospital, followed later by Joan who will report to Michael.  
Franck is out of trouble, so Michael goes quickly to his home to change his mind and join the headquarters for the interview with the journalists.  
Meanwhile, Claudia was in Italy, visiting the 173rd Airborne Division. It was 7 pm there, when she was leaving one of the meetings of the support group of the base of Vincenza or was the 173rd, a military questioned him. She was expected in the office of the general of the base. When she entered the office, she felt that something was wrong.

G: Mrs. Holden, hello, please, please.  
C: Hello General.  
G: You must find it strange to be summoned to my office but we just heard bad news in Fort Marshall.

Claudia's heart started racing. Michael had told him that he was not risking anything on the base. And yet she still had this concern for him.

C: How's that General?  
G: Your husband was shot at by an individual for the moment unknown to the services.  
C: Sorry? Shootings ?  
G: Do not worry, he's fine, he has not been touched.  
C: Thank you Lord! There were other victims?  
G: A soldier protected your husband by throwing himself in front of him. Colonel Sherwood was shot. He is currently in the operating room.

Claudia immediately thought of Denise who must have been in total distress.

C: How could that happen?  
G: The investigation is ongoing and I have no other information.  
C: Okay. Thank you General.  
G: I beg you. I let you join the support group meeting.  
C: Goodbye General.

Claudia was completely stunned by what she had just learned. Michael had been shot at, which meant that a man had wished for his death. It made him cold in the back. As she was going out she mechanically looked at her cell phone, she had missed a call from Michael. She felt a lump in her stomach. In Charleston it was only twelve o'clock, she tried to reach him.

Michael, meanwhile, had just finished the press conference and was going back to his office to pick up some stuff and was about to go see Franck at the hospital when his phone rang. He felt a lot of relief when he saw the name of his wife appear on the screen.

M: Claudia, honey.  
C: Michael, what a joy to hear you.  
M: What's going on?  
C: Are you asking this question? I leave the office of the General of the 173rd who has just told me that Franck saved your life, that you were the target of shots from whoever I know ... And you ask me what's going on? Michael ...  
M: Are you already aware? I phoned you later to let you know.  
C: And yes. How are you ?  
M: Well, very good, do not worry.  
C: If I'm worried about it. My husband was shot at ... I can not help but worry.  
M: I owe Jackie and Frank a lot of candlelight without them ...  
C: I prefer not to think about it. How is Franck?  
M: He went out of business. I'm going to visit him.  
C: Look Michael, I'll go home. I think this is the best solution.  
M: Honey, it's not worth it, I'm fine, Franck is fine, Denise is fine. Everyone is fine, do not give up the rest of your trip to come back.  
C: Michael, I'm very worried, I'd rather be near you.

Michael was dying to see her come home. She missed him so much. But he could not ask him to cancel the end of his trip just for that reason.

M: Claudia, I'm serious, do not cancel your trip okay? Everything is under control here, the investigation was opened, Joan takes care of the first findings, Frank is out of the woods, nothing serious does not force you to return.  
C: Are you sure?  
M: I'm sure of it.  
C: Ok, alright.  
M: How is your visit to Italy today?  
C: Well, very good. I was just going to join a grassroots support group meeting.  
M: I'm proud of you sweatheart.  
C: Thank you, but I miss you so much if you knew.  
M: Oh you too, my heart. Already seven months since you left, it's been a long time. Too long.  
C: I know, I think about it too. But the longest is over and finally the trip will only last 11 months, I come back sooner.  
M: That's good news. I can not wait if you know.  
C: Oh me too.  
M: Well, I have to go back to the hospital or Franck.  
C: Okay, take care of yourself. I love you.  
M: Me too I love you.

They hung up. Michael took a moment to recover his wits. He went back to the hospital to see how his friend was doing. For her part, Claudia discussed with the First Lady. The latter saw the concern of Claudia and understood that after so many months spent around the world, it was difficult to manage the distance and the lack. She then convinces Claudia to return to Charleston, the time for the First Lady to change base, Claudia would then join her in the next in 3 days. She took the plane the next afternoon at 17h in Venice. With jet lag, she arrived in Charleston at 9pm. In Charleston that day, everyone was waiting for the results of the investigation. All had been shaken by what had happened and everyone was wondering whether they were safe in the base or not. Michael had to face this constant worry by trying to reassure the inhabitants of the base and taking the necessary measures for the safety of all. Everyone paid a visit to Franck and little by little everyone realized that the worst had been avoided and that now everyone was fine. That night Michael had a meeting regarding the case of the man who had planned this attack, Joan was also present. The meeting lasted a long time because they had to present a project which would allow that it does not happen again, and which would make that security would be even more put at this kind of event. Meanwhile, Claudia was coming home. No lights were on. She realized then that Michael had not come back from the office yet. When she got home, she took a few minutes to enjoy being home. She knew, however, that it was only for a very short time. She put on the baggage she had brought with her. The rest remained in Italy, and would leave at the same time as the First Lady and wait for her in her next hotel room. She went down to dinner. Michael was not aware that she was coming back, so she did not know if he was dining in the office or not. She then went back to the room where she began to read a book while waiting for Michael's return. It was almost midnight when the entrance door opened. Claudia's heart started racing, she put down her book and hurtled down the stairs.

C: Michael?

Michael pushed open the door to close it and turned directly to the sound of the voice he would recognize among a thousand. He saw Claudia come down at a run. He could not believe his eyes.

M: Claudia ?!

He was shocked to see her here in front of him. He dared not move or speak. Claudia threw herself on his neck. Michael closed his arms around her but could not believe that Claudia had returned. He thought he was dreaming and he would wake up in a few seconds.

C: Oh lord I was so worried.

Claudia broke away from him.

C: Are you all right, you have nothing?

Claudia touched her cheeks, neck, shoulders, chest, to make sure no injuries were there. Michael realized at that moment, looking into her eyes that she was right in front of him. An immense happiness spread in his heart. A few tears came to his eyes. He then took Claudia against him and hugged her with all his might.

M: I can not believe you're here.

Claudia felt the emotion in her voice. She will be against her too. She savored this moment of happiness. Michael restrained himself from crying and could not speak anymore. He pulled away from her and took his face in his hands.

M: Why are you here?  
C: Michael, you got shot, I was just dead from worry. You do not imagine my condition when I heard the news.  
M: But I told you that it was not worth coming ...  
C: I know, but I missed you too much.  
M: If you knew like you too, I missed you.

Michael did not give Claudia time to answer. He put his lips on Claudia's and kissed him with infinite tenderness. The feeling of missing disappeared gave way to that of happiness to meet again. They kissed for several minutes, letting themselves be carried away by their feelings. They detached themselves and stared into each other's eyes, which shone with love for each other.

M: I love you so much ...

Michael kissed Claudia again and took her in his arms, putting his head on his wife's neck to inhale his perfume, the smell of his skin; which also missed him. Claudia closed her eyes to better appreciate this moment of reunion.

C: Oh, honey too.

After a hug of several minutes, they finally broke up.

M: You looked exhausted.  
C: The trip is not easy, but the jet lag either.  
M: You'll be able to rest now.  
C: Yes, I will especially enjoy being there for a few days.  
M: Let's go to sleep.

Claudia nodded. Michael suddenly thought back to the three files he had brought back. He wanted to read them before sleeping because it had to be signed for tomorrow morning. He then proposed to Claudia to go for a bath, to relax before sleep. Claudia appreciated the idea. During this time, he read the reports, signed them and went up to join her. She had just come out of the bathroom where he took the place to take a shower. They both went to bed.

M: Come here ...

Michael motioned for Claudia to come in his arms. He closed his arms on her. He felt an indescribable happiness. He inhaled and exhaled for a long time, it was for him the way to express all that. Claudia felt Michael's heart pounding. She felt immense well-being in her husband's arms. They did not argue, Michael just kissed Claudia on the hair and turned off the light. He then passed his hand under Claudia's pajamas. He loved to feel his skin under his fingers, his warmth, his sweetness. Claudia knew that when he was doing his job, Michael needed to reassure himself, to calm down. She must have missed him much more than he had let appear. As a simple answer, she tightened her grip. They fell asleep just entwined and happy to have each other close to you. The next morning, Michael had no activity waking up, so he woke up with the sunrise. He still had Claudia in his arms, and guessed by his deep, quiet breathing that she was still sleeping. He did not move and took advantage of having her in his arms. He thought back to their life together. Their meeting, so young, their early life in the army, the various problems they had met and then overcome. Then he thought back to all the ordeals he encountered. All this had brought them together and welded even more. He remembered what he had felt at the beginning of their relationship, he thought at that moment that these feelings were already so strong towards her, it had almost scared him. He already cared so much about her that the future might be complicated. They had managed the removals on missions as they could, and had managed to build a nice family, with the arrival of Amanda and Emmalin. Michael thought it was impossible to love more, to be even more attached than he already was. He was wrong. Every day he had loved Claudia a little more, every day he had become attached to her a little more. As the missions progressed, the lack was more and more difficult to manage, even if they were used to it. With this trip Claudia, he understood that his love for her was even stronger than he could explain, describe it. He cared for her like the apple of his eye, and he was uncomfortable with feeling so much for her, despite their 23 years of marriage. He would have liked to stay like that, Claudia in his arms, still for hours. Moments later, he saw that Claudia was waking up. She got up on her arms and looked into Michael's.

C: Hi honey.  
M: Hello my love.  
C: Well slept?  
M: Like every time I hold you in my arms.

Claudia gave him one of her smiles filled with love and tenderness.

M: I missed you so much.  
C: I know, you too. It's so good to sleep near you again.

Michael stared at his hazel eyes. Claudia had plunged into her azure gaze. Nothing else existed around them.

M: If you knew how much I love you.

For answer only, Claudia kissed him tenderly. Michael deepens their kiss, running his hand through his wife's back. Claudia kissed her on the cheek then continued to kiss her neck before finding her lips. At that moment, a burst of desire for propaganda in one and the other, synonymous with a lack too long contained. They found themselves finally, seven months after having left each other. Michael had to hurry up later so he would not be late for the office. He skipped breakfast as often. After a quick kiss to Claudia he went to work. For her part, she first visited Denise that very morning. She was shocked to see her friend on the doorstep.

D: Claudia Joy? What are you doing here ?  
C: I arrived last night. I was too worried about what happened. I did not see to continue to look good in front of a general whereas I did not really know how was my husband, Franck ...

Denise took her friend in her arms.

D: Oh Claudia! In between, do not stay outside.

Claudia entered Denise's house and they settled on the couch.

D: Why did not you tell me about your arrival?  
C: I wanted to surprise Michael. On the phone I felt that something was wrong.  
D: He was very shocked at what happened. Knowing that we are targeted by a lunatic who just wanted to see us dead, it returned.  
C: I should have been there ...  
D: Claudia, I ...  
C: If Denise, I should have put the condition to be there for this 100th anniversary, it is still the base on which depends Michael and the one on which I depend also. I had to be here with you all.  
D: Do not feel guilty. I think your absence has changed what could have happened.

Claudia looked at Denise with a questioning look.

D: We missed you for this ceremony. I tell you, we lacked confidence and someone who was holding us all together to make everything perfect.  
C: Denise, I'm sure Jackie was perfect.  
D: She was, and it is thanks to her that we probably avoided the worst. Finally the worst ... say that without it, everything could have been so much more catastrophic.  
C: How so?  
D: You know, if Franck got in front of Michael it was because Jackie had just warned him to be careful. Franck did not think about what danger it was, he just acted. But Jackie had seen the man in question when he set up the platform and the stands. She recognized him and so warned Michael the second or she saw him.  
C: Oh ... I did not know it, I was just told the basics.  
D: I know, that's why I tell you that with your presence everything could have been worse.  
C: And why?  
D: I've known you for years and I know your mania with Michael. Your legendary organization would have made everything ready upstream, you would not have needed to re-check like Jackie, even if for her it's her way of doing things. Nothing would have happened in the same way. And as every time Michael makes a speech, you always wait for him to tell him what you thought, to congratulate him. It was you who would have been at his side, not Franck.

Claudia looked away, Denise was right. Although she would never know how the ceremony would have gone if she had been there, she realized that the worst was avoided.

C: I did not see things this way.  
D: We were very scared for a few hours, we did not know how Franck was going. Michael was feeling guilty but everything is fine now.  
C: All the better. I'll go see Franck this afternoon. I do not know what time is going Michael and I think I'll go see Roxy.  
D: Everyone will be happy to see you. How did you react Michael seeing you last night?  
C: He was in shock to see me tumbling down the stairs.

They laughed together.

C: He was not moving, he thought he had a hallucination.  
D: You know, he did not say anything but, the separation was difficult for him.  
C: I know, for me too. It's different than living a deployment. But this trip is extraordinary.  
D: And you have a huge chance to do it.  
C: But now I'm wondering if I did well to come back for three days or not.  
D: Why?  
C: Because I have about four months left with the First Lady. I have very little time here and we will hardly have time to see each other that I will be gone again. I'm afraid that I will not be able to manage absence and distance again.

Denise watched Claudia. She had noticed that with Michael some things had changed. Claudia understood her friend's thought.

C: Since Amanda left, we have trouble with the separations. I would have thought to get used to it better and better over time but ... let's say we were so close, and the more time possible together to succeed in apprehending the daily and move forward, that we separate is becoming more and more difficult.  
D: I understand ... but I also know that you both needed to find you, even for three days. Michael has been calling on me or Jackie for help in the last few months. He is lost without you. So these few days will do you the greatest good. And then four months will be spent quickly.  
C: I know. But it will not be easy.

After spending the morning chatting, Claudia went home for lunch. Denise had to go to work. In the afternoon, Claudia visited Franck. She thanked him for what he had for Michael and expressed his relief for his positive health. She was hoping to see Michael early, but he telephoned to explain that he had a meeting and he would be home late. She kept thinking that coming back was a bad idea. She did not think that Michael felt guilty about not being with her and felt the same about his next start and separation. She wanted to wait for him and lay down on the couch in his office and fell asleep. When Michael returned around 11 pm, he found the house astonishingly calm. He went through the living room, thinking that Claudia was in the kitchen. He was surprised not to find her. He then thought that she must have already slept and wanted to go upstairs by the stairs next to his desk when he saw her on the couch. He sighed happily at seeing her sleep there. He caressed her cheek. Claudia opened her eyes.

M: Hey.  
C: Michael.

She sat down.

C: I ... excuse me, I was waiting for you, I ... I fell asleep.  
M: Given the time it's normal, you're exhausted. I have already dined, are we going up?  
C: Very good idea.

Michael helped him up, he kissed her on the hair and they went to bed. They were both exhausted. They fell asleep quickly. The next morning, Michael left early for work. He managed to take his afternoon, remaining however reachable just in case. He wanted to spend time with Claudia. In the morning Claudia visited Roxy to see the twins. As she prepared her bags to leave the next day in the early afternoon, she heard the door open and close. Michael went up to join her.

C: Michael! What are you doing here ?  
M: I came to spend time with my wife, to enjoy as much as possible before leaving tomorrow.

Claudia put the things she had in her hands, walked over to Michael and kissed him. They then took each other in the arms. Claudia then finished her suitcase, while Michael changed. They decided to walk in the base, to enjoy being just both, all in simplicity. They held hands, walked in silence. They would leave again tomorrow. Neither of them wanted that, for the first time in a long time, they dared not talk to each other, reveal their feelings, for fear of hurting each other and that the separation is even more difficult. They arrived near the pond where they took each other in their arms. They watched the sun shine on the water, while enjoying having their half against themselves. They stayed long minutes of this kind, then decided to return. The same silence followed them until they returned home in the middle of the afternoon. Claudia made tea and they sat under the pergola outside. Claudia sat next to Michael after putting the tray on the table. But soon she lay down, her head on Michael's lap. She looked into her husband's eyes and started the conversation.

C: Honey, you know, I do not want to leave tomorrow.

Michael was looking at her, stroking his hair.

M: So stay.  
C: I can not. Half of my belongings will arrive in Portugal with the First Lady. I have to join her. Our project will continue once back and I must make this trip entirely. I was lucky to be able to come back someday but ...  
M: But?  
C: But I do not know if it was a good idea.  
M: What? My heart, it was a wonderful idea and surprise.  
C: I know and I was so happy to be in your arms. But we have had little time to enjoy each other, and hardly get used to it I will leave again. Everything will be more difficult.

Michael sighed.

M: I must admit that I have the same thought. But you can not imagine how crazy it was to have you here, to know you here in Fort Marshall.  
C: Maybe I should have come back in four months. The wait would have been long, yes but at least we would know that I was coming back for good.

Michael opened his heart to him.

M: Claudia, I ... these last seven months have been difficult for me. With the deployments, I thought everything would be fine, probably the habit. But it's you who went abroad, and everything was different.  
C: I know, Denise told me she noticed some things. And I know how to recognize when you're not at your best.  
M: Denise? But how …  
C: We have been in Fort Marshall for a long time. And we never hid. Of course the private remains private but our habits during ceremonies, our attentions, we have always done the same as you were Colonel or General three stars. Honey, you have to know that our relationship is admired by a lot of people here. Denise already told me how much our love was visible, our attachment to each other was visible.  
M: Like any couple on the base ...  
C: No ... we have a very fusional relationship. More so with the events we have had in recent years that brought us closer together. Since our meeting, the more the days have passed the more our love has grown, and the more our attachment has been strong.

Michael did not know what to say after these words of his wife full of truth.

C: I always wondered why you often told me this sentence, that you told me from our first days of life together ...  
M: After 23 years of marriage, I can not believe my heart always stops beating a second every time I look at you.  
C: Hmm hum ... it shows that the love that there is between us has always been there, but grew at the same time as us, at the rhythm of our life.

Michael nodded.

C: I remember being scared of not knowing how to handle all that love I felt. This even got us a pretty big hassle.  
M: How could I forget it? Thanks to this argument, you became pregnant with Emmalin.  
C: That's right. We were so young.  
M: But we managed to manage it and my deployments prove it.  
C: Yes, because we react as an adult now and we know how to balance things out. But do not tell me you manage to manage it completely. For me anyway I can not do it.

Michael was looking away. He knew that the conversation was full of emotions. But they had to go to the end to be able to support the separation of the next day.

M: No Claudia, I can not do it.

Claudia was surprised, for her, Michael had always managed to handle it and she expected the opposite response from him. Michael looked at her again.

M: I already told you but you know I'm just crazy about you honey.  
C: Yes, but ...  
M: When you're not here I'm lost. When I go on mission it is for my work, I am conditioned to stay focused but it does not prevent the lack, I feel it every time. There I am not on mission, I remain at the base. There was no deployment, no family was separated ...  
C: Apart from us ...

Claudia pulls herself together. They had been married for 23 years now. But she felt as if she was still 23 years old.

C: I feel like I came back to the time I met you. When we trusted our feelings. We were kids and yet ...  
M: Our feelings have not changed, they have simply evolved. And I always liked to discuss it with you. It reassured me, and always reassures me.  
C: Why? I love you deeply Michael, and you know it.  
M: Because I always feel that you will escape at one time or another. Because our love is so strong, I'm always so afraid of losing you ...

Claudia got up suddenly.

C: Michael ...

She looked at him with complete incomprehension.

M: Your car accident, your hostage situation, your diabetes, the transplant ... and your trip; I realized that everything was just a thread. When you left, I was afraid never to see you again, never again could I stand near you.

As he stared at his wife, he realized that this was what Claudia must have felt at each deployment. Claudia stroked her cheek.

C: Honey, I'm here, nothing will happen to me. Yes we had difficult times where the anxiety for the other is huge depending on the situation but everyone lives his. Whenever a soldier returns wounded, or like Denise who was anxious before knowing that Franck was fine.  
M: Those hours were indeed difficult for her.  
C: Every couple experiences this kind of situation. It's normal to feel that way.  
M: Do you feel every time I leave?  
C: Hmm ... it's hard to feel that while thinking that everything will be fine and that you'll be safe in a year or two. But we must not be poisoned by that, either.  
M: I know.  
C: Nothing will happen, I promise you okay?

Michael nodded, Claudia kissed him. To close the discussion, they took their cup of tea and spoke of Emmalin, whom Claudia had not seen for a very long time. Michael reassured her by explaining that she was doing very well and that everything was going well at the university. They had a good time together. On his way home, Michael decided to help Claudia prepare dinner. After eating, they found themselves in their room. Michael was worried about Claudia's departure but mostly about how he managed to manage the deficit this time. No sooner had she arrived than she had already left. Michael was coming out of the bathroom and back to him, Claudia had just got up from her dressing table. Michael did not give him time to move on, he took her in his arms, hugged her. He smelled his perfume, the smell of his skin and kissed him on the shoulder. Claudia turned around and replied by kissing her. While continuing to kiss, Michael continuing to move, Claudia back, and he lay on the bed. They spent a night filled with passion and love. The next day, Claudia was flying at 15h, she would arrive in Lisbon at 7am from Portugal. Michael could not take another half-day off. He just came to lunch with her, and dropped her off at the airport before returning to the office. Their goodbyes were less difficult, their conversation the day before had appeased the spirits.

M: You phone me as soon as you've arrived, right?  
C: I think you'll sleep when I arrive.  
M: So a message, that I will read tomorrow morning.  
C: It's promised.

Michael took her in his arms.

M: I love you my heart.  
C: Me too.

They kissed tenderly and Claudia left for boarding, Michael left the office. Claudia had left confident. Michael had done well but he knew that the next four months would be difficult anyway. Meanwhile, everyone was gathered at the Burton for David's birthday party.


	13. Season 6 - Episode 21

It's been a month since Claudia left. Kevin returns home after a long stay in the hospital. Later, while Michael goes to visit Kevin, he meets Jackie coming out. The latter asks him for news from Claudia. He explains to her that Claudia is doing very well, that she has to go to Korea tomorrow, and that in a few days she will be in Japan. We understand that Claudia misses him a lot. Similarly, Michael tells Jackie that Claudia would like to return.

Indeed, the arrival of Claudia a few days in Fort Marshall has reinforced this feeling of lack and remoteness. Both felt it even more. For her part, Claudia loved her trip, she saw extraordinary things. Michael had a lot of things to handle with the arrival of the Air Force soon on the base. He had to keep this secret and was always on the phone or in filmed conversation. But both of them were starting to find the time long. And yet, Claudia did not return until three months later. It would take a lot of patience before being together again.


	14. Season 6 - Episode 22

_The first lines concern a delete scene off from episode 22.  
My invention begins at Sherwood's dinner. _

(While Michael is preparing to put away a folder, his eyes fall on the picture of Claudia he has on his desk. She did not return until two months later. It is completely captured by this photo and we understand perfectly that Claudia misses him terribly. He does not even notice that Franck arrives in his office and when he asks why he was summoned, Michael is unable to answer him directly and must regain his senses.  
The next morning, Claudia phones Denise. When they hang up, Franck appears in the house. He explains to Denise that Claudia misses Michael much more than the latter lets appear. They will invite him to dinner at their home. Michael will decline the offer by explaining that he will have to work late (he will be meeting with Colonel Sawyer to celebrate the merger with the Bring Air Force base).

However, two weeks later, Denise reiterates her offer to Michael and he comes to dinner on Saturday night. He arrived at 8 pm, as planned.

D: Michael, come in, please.  
M: Thank you Denise.

Franck came out of the living room.

F: Good evening sir.  
M: Franck, how are you?  
F: Yes, thank you sir.  
D: Will we settle in the living room.

They settled on the couch for a drink. They discussed their respective day. Molly was playing on her play mat. She got up and went to see Michael. The conversation then turned around the little girl. Later they sat at the table, Molly was then put to bed by Denise. When she returned, Michael came back to Claudia's words.

M: Denise, so like that, Claudia told you I was a bad cook?  
D: Franck! You could not help it.  
F: What, we are not going to say the opposite, we men are better on the ground than in the kitchen.  
M: You make a point.  
D: We were just talking, and she suggested I invite you to dinner to keep you company. And to put a little laugh in her sentence she mentioned that anyway you were bad cook and you would not refuse a good dinner well cooked.

It made them laugh.

M: She's right on almost every point. I have longer days right now, nothing better than a dinner with friends to unwind.

Denise, brought the entrance. She served Michael and her husband and then served himself. She noticed that Michael's eyes were closed. Denise did not tell her but Claudia realized that Michael was not doing very well. Indeed, Claudia missed him a lot and he had trouble to apprehend the absence of his wife. She had given Denise a mission to talk to her and help her. She watched Michael for a second, then asked him a question.

D: She misses you ... hum?  
M: Sorry?  
D: Claudia ... she misses you.  
M: You know what Denise is.  
D: Yes, I know what it is when my husband is on a mission. But here it is Claudia who went abroad.  
M: You're right. But I will not bore you with my moods.

Denise glanced at Franck who understood where she was coming from.

F: Exactly sir, we are here as humans and friends, you can talk about what worries you.  
D: Yes Michael, you know it will not come out of the house.

Michael sighed.

M: Let's say it's complicated. You know what it is, when we leave we have to adapt, to focus on our mission. The family should not give us worry.  
F: Yes we are conditioned. It is the training and the mission that gives us this behavior.  
M: Exactly. The problem is that when it's the opposite, we're not trained.

Denise knew Michael's thoughts at that moment.

D: It's true that Claudia had to leave quickly. But it's an incredible chance this trip.  
M: And I'll regret that she does not do it. She tells me really beautiful things. Just his quick three-day return was not easy to manage. As soon as she arrived, she had already left.  
D: Michael, I know that as a soldier, you are strong, imperturbable, you do not show your feelings in public. But you are human and in the depths of great romantics.

Michael and Franck laughed.

F: I plead guilty.

Denise, got up to get rid of it and brought the main course.  
Michael then spoke again. He lowered his head.

M: Since Amanda left, everything is more complicated.  
D: How so?  
M: I do not think I'm hiding anything from you. The first days are horribly painful.

Denise nodded. Michael looked up.

M: With Claudia, we became attached to each other as if our lives depended solely on us. It did not make sense anymore. We have always been very close, but from there we can not do anything without the other. We abandoned Emmalin, who also came to your house a few days.  
D: I remember yes.  
F: If I can, sir, that's normal. We ourselves had a similar period. Nobody has the manual to overcome this kind of test.  
M: You know that Claudia lost the pedals after the funeral. It went completely the opposite then. But once everything is back to normal, if I may say, we've stayed as fusional. We worry about one or the other every time something is not normal. As the day before yesterday, Claudia had to call me. She did not have time to do it and I immediately panicked when it was just that her phone did not have a network where she was.  
D: Michael, why did not you talk about it?  
M: We are not going to unpack our privacy. And it's hard to explain that to ... well, you understand.  
D: Yes, yes, we understand. Everyone reacts differently.  
M: That's right. Departures have been getting more complicated. By the way, remember two years ago, Claudia had nightmares.  
D: Yes, she was uncomfortable.  
M: We know how to manage them on D-Day, but once the separation is there, it's really difficult. Claudia always feels like I will not be coming back. Certainly I have not been deployed for some time but she panicked in advance that I leave.  
D: You know, losing a child is something unimaginable. Emmalin grew up now and she went to college. Claudia was alone while you went on a mission. When you got home, you ended up with two and you had to manage it. You had to get used to another rhythm of life for two.  
M: You have been so able to react better with Franck.  
F: In appearance only.  
D: We had Molly. She needed us. And as I said to Claudia once, Jeremy was a soldier, even if we did not want to believe it, we knew deep inside us that a risk was always present. He had written a letter just in case. Which did us a lot of good. Amanda left without any reason, she was removed too suddenly. Whether it's for us or for you, it's a shock to learn that our child is no longer there. But the shock to the announcement of Amanda's death was felt like an earthquake for everyone. Nobody is prepared for that. You have managed the best you can. And once the deployment was again relevant, the departure, the separation, the lack, everything came out. And you have the impression that someone else will not come back.  
M: You must be right Denise. Everything was more complicated to manage. Claudia's diabetes, my hostage, her kidney problem.  
D: I remember when you knew you had been missing. I was really scared of Claudia's reaction. She was completely destroyed. Someone who did not know her, when she saw her, necessarily said that you were dead.  
M: Yes, we talked about it several weeks after my return. But I think it's because this attachment we have to each other we prove each time with our usual attentions. But the most difficult has always been the lack of management compared to Amanda. Morale often falls for me or Claudia. And just a look between us to notice. A week before Claudia's departure, she had a difficult day, and she was really tired, removing her jewels she put her eyes on the photos of Amanda and Emmalin we have in the room. She burst into tears. So we did what we do each time. We do not speak but we use very strong together and we sleep like that. And everything calms down. But when I'm not here, it's hard for her. And here she is not there. You know Amanda was my first daughter, I loved her so much. I felt that everything was my fault. My guilt returns from time to time and in normal times Claudia is there to put me back on my feet. But she has not been here for so long.  
D: Michael you know, we've known you for a while. This attachment has always been yours. You have always been afraid of each other. And everyone is so appreciative of this relationship so melting you have a long time. So yes Amanda's departure has increased all those feelings. But you have always been like that. Simply with each separation you can not admit that you can not always protect each other.

Michael remembered some moments of his life with Claudia. And some images came back to him. Denise was right. But he had never felt what he felt at that moment.

F: I think Sir, it's because Claudia is abroad that you're in a bad situation. I saw it when you arrived in your office last time. You were with your wife, not in your office. You were a little lost. In mission, it never happened to you that.  
M: Never. I feel like I'm out of control. And we know it's very bad.  
D: Maybe because you have kept everything for yourself.

Michael looked Denise in the eyes. Once again she was right.

M: With Claudia we confide everything. But I can not tell her that it's not right, she's going to feel guilty, and she will not go well.  
D: It's true but you could have come to talk to me where to talk with Franck.  
M: I really understood his last months, what you feel while we soldiers, are gone. I do not know how you can do so we go away so many times in our career. You are impressive, really. Because I really can not manage it.  
D: Claudia is your world. That's the explanation for all that.

Michael looked Denise straight in the eye. She perceived a great anxiety.

M: I'm scared Denise. Afraid that she will not come back, that something is happening to her. I have this feeling in my heart that she will escape me, that ... that they will take me away.

Franck looked at his wife. He was touched to see that even a general of the army could be as sensitive as so strong to his men. Denise and Franck understood at that moment that the relationship between Michael and Claudia was even stronger than they could already see.

F: Sir, Claudia will be back in a few weeks.  
M: I know, I know.  
D: Yes Franck rightly, she'll be here soon. But perhaps it will be necessary to speak with her on her return.  
M: We already discussed it. But it's not up to you Denise that I'm going to learn that this kind of fear is not easily controlled.  
D: That's right. We always have this fear when you go on a mission. Even if we talk about it for hours and we reassure each other, this fear does not go away.  
M: It's complicated.  
D: Speak with Claudia on her return. We both discussed when she came to see me quickly the day after her arrival. She told me the same thing as you, that by the hardships you lived, you got even closer than you already were and the separations were more complicated. She said everything was more difficult.

Michael was surprised. He realized that his wife was really close to Denise and that she shared much more than just friendship. With Claudia they had left this feeling accentuated and they had to succeed in getting back together. They no longer hid their fear, their pain, their anguish despite the distance. They trusted each other several thousand kilometers. But a shadow of doubt remained, he promised to discuss it with Claudia on his return.

M: I do not know how even after so many years together, there may be some kind of worry.  
D: Michael, we are atypical couples, soldier and military woman. We change base often, place of life so, we must adapt each time, be open with every person we meet, whether we or you in your job. We have to deal with your departures for long missions, anxieties similar to all military women, your experiences that will never be told, even if it undermines you. You have to build a life with that kind of thing every day. You and Claudia and us with Franck, managed to do it, and always with the same love for each other at the beginning. Few families hold on. Many soldiers retire in the middle of their careers because their families are not comfortable with this way of life.  
F: It's true sir that life on a military base is not manageable for everyone. It is a world apart.  
M: Yes it's absolutely true but ...  
D: How much more have you had to deal with the loss of a child?

Michael paused. He understood what Denise meant.

D: Everybody has hardships, but this messes up our lives, and stays in us every day. Nothing and no one is prepared to deal with it and having to reorganize his life with his day-to-day. That's why it's possible to have this kind of trouble.  
F: You know sir, with Denise, there are still difficult days and there will always be some. As you with Claudia we stay afloat to two and we also have our habits. I know you talk a lot with Claudia, we do it too and that's what really helps. According to you, you have noticed this difficulty in getting used to the distance and the lack, which has been complicated to manage as and when departures. But the departure of your wife to accentuate this even more and you could not talk with her by going to the bottom of the thing.  
M: Yes you are absolutely right Franck.

Denise got up carrying the main course. She came back with the dessert. Michael took the opportunity to thank her for the meal.

M: Denise, really your dinner was succulent. To see the dessert he will be until the end. Thanks really to you.  
D: Oh, I love to please my friends. And then it's been a long time since we'd been here with Claudia. We will take a date when Claudia will come back to see all four.  
M: I note!

Denise served everyone. Michael felt lighter. He knew that Claudia was still behind this discussion but he was glad that Denise brought the subject. They tasted the dessert concocted by Denise for a few minutes and then Michael resumed the conversation.

M: Tell me Denise, I would like to organize a small reception for the return of Claudia.  
D: It's a very good idea. This will make him happy.  
M: Yes I hear a lot of people talking about Claudia, her trip, her chance to do it and I think she would like to have a small group of friends to welcome her to the airport.  
D: Of course. I'll take care of everything.  
M: Thank you. Especially since I do not think I can be there for his arrival. Apparently she would be in Germany to complete her trip and would be back in the middle of the afternoon on Fort Marshall. I must have his confirmation but that is what would be expected.  
D: The next time Claudia calls me I'll try to find out more and take care of the rest. By the way, how's Emmalin going?  
M: All right, and to my regret, she prefers to spend her weekends with friends rather than come back to see her old father.

Michael was obviously joking, but he missed his daughter.

D: She planned to come back for Claudia's return?  
M: Yes, she will be there the day before her return. She will organize with the university if the return of Claudia falls on weekdays.  
D: Great, Claudia will have a nice surprise.

Michael nodded. They finished their dessert and Denise offered a coffee but Michael refused. It was already very late and he was exhausted by his day.

M: I'll leave you. Thank you very much for this evening and your listening.  
F: Of course sir.  
D: It's normal. Friends are made for that.

Michael squeezed Franck's hand and kissed Denise and went home. He thought about the whole discussion. He could not believe he had confided so much. But Denise and Franck were right. He should talk to Claudia on his return.


	15. Season 6 - Episode 23

_Here are the scenes for the last episode of Season 6. So that the character of Claudia Joy is included in this season 7, I rewrite the last scene of this episode.  
The rest is to be read in the rewrite of season 7. _

A month and a half later, Roxy and Trevor leave for Fort Lewis. The day before, everyone had organized a little party for Roxy. Claudia Joy had participated in the goodbye gift. The latter was in Germany and would return in two days to Fort Marshall. That day Claudia phoned Michael. He was still in the office late in the afternoon. Claudia kept the truth to herself to surprise Michael on his return.

M: Claudia?  
C: Honey! How are you ?  
M: I'm still in the office, reports to read. But I am almost alone.  
C: Oh my little husband would he feel alone?  
M: A little yes. What about you ?  
C: Look, we are in Germany, in Landshtul. I have been there for almost two weeks. Since this is the base of repatriation of the soldiers, we have been visiting the hospital, the rest center. Of course we have been on the base meet the General, support group members, families. Tomorrow we will go to schools to meet the children.  
M: You'll tell me all that.  
C: In three days for example? What do you think ?  
M: What?  
C: I'm going back in three days Michael. I finally go home permanently.  
M: That's right? Claudia if it's a joke ...  
C: I promise you I'm not kidding. I can not wait to get in if you know.

Michael had a second of white. He thought directly of Denise who had to be notified to arrange the reception of Claudia.

C: Michael?  
M: Yes honey, I ... I can not believe it. In three days ?  
C: And yes.  
M: What time do you come back?  
C: I arrive late afternoon at Fort Marshall. In fact, we leave tomorrow afternoon from Germany but I have to stop in Washington with the First Lady. And the next morning, I have to meet journalists, have lunch with them. Then I finally go home afterwards.  
M: That I can not wait Claudia.  
C: Me too. But we will have to wait a little longer.  
M: His grave well I have very busy days waiting for me. The soldiers are deployed tomorrow.  
C: I know I had Denise the day before yesterday. Fortunately you stay.  
M: You know now I may not be deployed as much as before. I stay behind to supervise.  
C: And so much the better. I phoned Emmalin. She has a hockey game this weekend, she will not be able to come. Next week normally she will be there.  
M: I know, our daughter is even busier than us now.  
C: It's a woman now Michael and we'll have to get used to it because it really took off.  
M: I know. I feel like pressing a button accelerated because the time has passed so quickly.  
C: So here I am back at home. And that's good. You missed me so much.  
M: Oh you too, if you knew. I need to find you, to talk with you and to finally have you with me.  
C: Just a little bit of patience, sweatheart. I'm sorry I'm hanging up, it's almost midnight in Germany and I'm exhausted.  
M: Then I leave you. Take good care of yourself, pay attention to yourself.  
C: I love you Michael, very quickly;  
M: I love you too.

They hung up. Michael hastened to phone Denise. He explained to him the day of arrival, that everything had to be prepared quickly. He just did not know that Claudia phoned Denise, she knew she was coming back sooner to make a surprise to Michael. Denise, however, had not mentioned the reception that would be reserved. Denise also took care of Emmalin. She had asked him not to reveal anything to his father.  
For his part, Michael thought that Claudia would come back on Sunday. He immediately thought that Emmalin could not come. On the phone, her daughter explained that she could not come back this weekend. But Emmalin had already planned everything with Denise. In this way, Michael would be surprised to see both Claudia and Emmalin. Claudia, for her part, would have the pleasure of finally seeing her daughter again. Everyone could not wait for Claudia's return now. They had trouble hiding their impatience but the next day was going to be complicated with the departure of the soldiers.

The next day, day of departure also for Leblanc, the soldiers are deployed in Afghanistan. While the plane is experiencing major turbulence, Michael gets a phone call late at his desk as he leaves. It was the control tower of the base.

M: General Holden?  
TC: Sir, we have a problem, the plane bound for Afghanistan has disappeared from our radar screens.  
M: What?  
TC: The plane was over the Atlantic Sir.  
M: Oh my god!

(Read more in my reinvention of season 7.)


End file.
